Noble
by Rawkziee
Summary: -ON HOLD- Flames. It always ends in flames.. I can remember looking around, wandering; as if I'm trying to find someone, pushing through the people until I see him stood there. One thing's for sure, I dream of the past.
1. The Times We Shared

Flames.

It always ends in flames.

The beginning starts off with a tall building. One with stone-cobbled walkways and towers that stand tall above the groups of people that tread beneath them. This building is always busy.

The colours are always so bright and saturated, almost like a movie.

When the people move I can see figures of their former selves trailing behind them, everything appears in slow, blurry motion.

I can see myself through the people. My face is the only one which isn't blurred out completely.

I can remember looking around, wandering; as if I'm trying to find someone, pushing through the people until I see him stood there.

One thing's for sure, I dream of the past.

Every time I see the boy with the Red Eyes everything goes dark and I appear in a different part of the castle.

Here, I'm running and laughing. I look behind me to see another blurry figure behind me, holding my hand as I run through the courtyards, away from the busyness of the Town Centre.

She's laughing too, but I can never see her face through the haze and colour. It saddens me.

Then the flames come.

They come and the only thing I can see is everything descending into darkness where an evil face appears through the fire and smoke.

I look around. The girl is gone and so is the courtyard. Everything engulfed by this face.

Then it charges at me.

And I wake up.

* * *

Early morning light danced across the treetops leaving dappled patterns on the soft ground below. The forest air was flavoured with the scents and smells of a fresh day and a soft, faint mist lingered just above the grassy earth surface.

Beyond a thick barricade of foliage lay a wide open area covered in green which matched the golden glow of the small flying balls of light which bobbed up and down in the air around aimlessly during the day. These creatures were the only visible sign of life in this silent district and for miles around. However, they were not the only living beings around, for dotted around the area were small, wooden houses.

Some were decorated with huge leaves which sprouted from the very top of the huts and draped over one side. Some had lighter-shaded rings around them, showing the age of the tree the house had been cut from. No matter what shape or colour they were, each small house had a long-sided rectangle carved out of the front to represent a door, and each was a home.

For what seemed like an eternity the village was almost soundless. The balls of mysterious light danced at various levels above the ground. And a thinly-framed waterfall descended from atop a high -what almost seemed to be like a wall made from the earth- which surrounded the settlement, and trickled down into a small stream which ran straight through the village carrying clear water.

Daylight crept across the sward at a steady pace and inched over the various huts and houses found around the area. The rays climbed up a makeshift, ligneous ladder which lead to a makeshift, ligneous veranda.

As the sunlight beams made their way further and further up the ladder, they met a lightly coloured member of fabric which hung pathetically in the doorway of the tallest of all the structures and cast a shadow on the inside of the house.

After a moment, the fabric was pulled to one side by a sun-toned arm which reached out from inside the dwelling.

When the fabric had disappeared from the light's grasp, a new shadow was formed in its place.

Cobalt blue orbs battled against the harsh morning rays and the same hand used to tie the improvised door to one side was pulled up just above to provide shade and the figure's golden head was lowered as he rubbed his thinly framed and tanned face to shake himself from the grogginess of slumber.

Booted feet lead the boy to the edge of his own balcony where he turned and made his descent to ground level; the soft ground beneath his brown leather footwear.

Golden hair was flicked out of those same cobalt blue eyes and those same sun-toned arms re-adjusted a thick, green tunic worn by the slim figure, still slow with haziness and from being blasted with such a strong sunlight after having only been awake for moments prior.

Pointed ears perked up to the sound of his name being called.

"Link!" A small voice could be heard from beyond the top of the hill that Link's house had fallen victim to. Sure enough a young girl accompanied the call and approached the top of the hill and looked down at the other figure. "I was just about to come and wake you." The girl made large strides down the hill until she reached the base of the makeshift ladder, where Link was standing, and smiled brightly.

"Saria." Link returned the smile while rubbing his eye in an attempt to look half-awake before making conversation. With his one open eye, Link was thankful for Saria to be standing where she was; for she was blocking the direct light from shining in his eyes again while he recovered from his last attack.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get to the Sacred Grove early, before everybody else wakes up? That way we can get more practise in before getting disturbed." Saria's bright green eyes fixated on Link's blues and watched as he lowered his hand. A pale and pink-tinted hand did the opposite and lifted up to head height to pull a thin strand of her own lime shaded hair and tuck it behind her ear, only for it to fall back into place as soon as the hand was placed behind her back again. "How about it?"

"You go on and I'll catch up." Link tilted his head slightly in the direction of the not-so-secret secret walkthrough which he and Saria had found when they were only children. Now, the two were going into their fifth year of being teenagers and still used it to get to the Sacred Grove whenever they felt they needed to practise.

"Oh?" Saria also tilted her head and raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I need to visit the Great Deku Tree…" Link's smile faded and he saddened slightly. Saria copied and dropped her smile in response, she knew exactly why.

"They keep coming back?" She asked eventually. Link nodded.

"Every single night, now…" He blinked slowly and inhaled. "I'll be over as fast as I can, go over and get a head start with the practise." The golden haired boy stepped passed the other and made his way up the tiny hill that laid before his tall, wooden house an didn't look back as he started to run to the right, feeling completely awake by now.

Saria followed in his footsteps but remained at the top of the hill, watching the boy.

"Okay! I'll wait for you!" Saria watched until he had ran out of sight and then raised her left hand to rest her thumbnail against the bottom of her top front teeth, a nervous pose.

The green haired girl took a step back, then turned and started to walk the opposite way to Link, lowering her hand.

The route to the Great Deku Tree wasn't long. It required walking through a short, narrow passageway, where the occasional Baba Plant would grow, and where a family of thick, wild vines draped across the way and some hung low enough to bump into, nothing too hazardous.

After three corners, Link found himself in the presence of the Great Deku Tree, a tall, wide tree that stood tall among his own complete field of flowers and sprouts, all of which the Kokori had planted years before. The Tree's leaves where the very same kind that some villagers used to decorate their huts with, so, on the occasional chance that one leaf fell, it was collected immediately so as not to smother the plants beneath it.

There were no huts in the Great Deku Tree's Field; no oddities, no balls of light dancing around and certainly no makeshift ladders, nothing but flowers and roots. Link felt humbled just by standing where he was, even though he had been here many times before and knew he would have to many times again.

"Have you come to seek guidance, my child?" The Tree spoke in a godly, comforting tone though its carved mouth did not move. Link stepped forward.

"I have come because… I need to know…" The boy paused as he stepped forward, trying to find the right words to say. "These dreams I am getting, they keep coming… Great Deku Tree, what do they mean?"

There was a moment of quiet as the Great Deku Tree inhaled, held it, and exhaled.

"Dear Link, You have come to me three days in a row and told me of these stories that take place when you sleep… You have told me time and time again of the people and the town, and the flames, and the fire - there is only on thing I can suggest it means… and that is that your mind is trying to tell you something through your sleep; in the form of a dream. The people you describe, the Girl and the Boy with Red Eyes… I can only imagine they are subjects of your own past, from before you came to my home, here."

The Tree inhaled again. "Perhaps they are memories… trying to break through to you from before your mother brought you here from Hyrule."

Link lowered his head. He could remember being told the story of his mother five years ago. He could remember being heartbroken after being lead to believe that he was a true Kokori, that he belonged there, in the forest. He could also remember the look on the others' faces; the Kokori that truly deserved to live on the same grounds as the Great Deku Tree - those faces… it was like they never knew him, after that.

A short amount of time passed and soon enough, Link made his way out of the field in back toward his house, only to keep on moving forward, the same way Saria had gone.

He had talked to the Great Deku Tree about what the memories could be of and why they would suddenly keep coming in the forms of dreams like they did.

The Tree's knowledge was very limited as he was never able to move around the land and gather information by speaking to different people, he had always had to grow in the soil, in his field.

As the golden haired boy made his way up several raised platforms in the earth, he felt almost defeated… he had learnt nothing and there was nobody else who would know anything about what was going on… who where those two people in the dream?

One Girl.

One Boy with Red Eyes.

Link made it to the Sacred Grove and looked around. It was around this time that usually, he would not be able to hear anything other than the calming descant of Saria's Ocarina.

That instrument would go on to fill the air with the harmonious notes of the Kokori Girl's own melody, but, this time, the air was empty.

Saria sat with her hands in her lap, embracing the instrument loosely; an adrift expression brushed across her pink face as she stared at the ground.

When she noticed Link taking a step closer, she blinked and looked up, her usual over-eagerness was void.

"Sorry I'm late." Link stood a length away from her, feeling as though she could be annoyed at his other priorities taking charge. "Why aren't you practising?"

"Do you know what you're going to do now, Link?" Saria posed the question in an unusually cold and naked tone. "Do you know what you have to do now that you've spoken to the Great Deku Tree?"

She looked up, asking for a response. And Link remained silent.

"I always knew that you would leave one day, Link." The girl stood, her head bowed so that she could look down at the pearly potato shaped instrument in her grasp. "I knew from the moment we were told you weren't one of us."

"Saria…"

"You need to find the people in your dream, Link." The girl raised her head slightly, to half-meet the other's gaze. "You're remembering them for a reason. You need to get out of the village… leave here to find them."

The green-clad boy could see the other clench her fists and turn her head to the right. In an instant she squeezed her eyes shut and slammed a foot forward, letting out a cry.

"Just GO, LINK." Silence. Then whimpering. Then sobbing as Saria raised her arm to cover her embarrassment. Her knees resulted to trembling, and her white knuckles regained their colour as she gave up on clenching her fists.

The golden haired other took a step forward, and, after a moment or so, lifted a hand to rest on the crying girl's shoulder.

Saria instantly lowered her arm and wiped her eyes, quietening herself.

"You're really leaving."

Link only answered with a slow and slight bow of the head, keeping eye contact. Saria sniffed, then pushed forward, into Link with such force it made the boy stumble backwards slightly.

When she let go, the green eyed girl pulled back and lowered to a sitting position.

"Then, I guess, I'll practise for when you return. I'll be better than you one day."

The girl clenched her Ocarina against her chest, then looked away from the other.

Link didn't force a smile, just turned to leave.

"It's never easy." An unknown voice sounded and stopped Link in his tracks. He looked around, then turned to his right to see a solitary figure standing to the left of Saria.

It stood tall and silent and covered in a tight, blue and white coloured style of clothing that had never been seen before around the Village.

The figure was completely human; it had the right number of limbs, it could talk, it even managed to take a couple of steps towards the green-clad boy. However, there was something very un-human-like about this figure and as soon as the golden haired Link noticed it, his insides flipped and his head pulsated with the thundering sting of an oh-so pungent memory uncovering itself.

This stranger's eyes.

A set of two deep garnet reds.

* * *

**Wow. *-* I have never been so excited about something I've written before in my life! xD**

**Hopefully I will be updating this frequently, I have the whole plan written out and everything else is sorted, it's just a matter of finding the time.**

**Please R&R and let me know what you think! (:**


	2. Reminiscence

**Chapter 2: Reminiscence. **

For the sake of confusion, I would just like to clear some things up;

1. This chapter is confusing in itself, constantly switching between Points of view and rushing in and out of thought processes.

2. I have purposely made this chapter as disorientating as I could because I WANT the reader to not know what is going on - for the most part - please don't let that turn you away from reading. :P

3. I am not the best at putting images I have in my head into words, Imagery is not my strong point. XD;

* * *

**Reminiscence.**

I Remember you.

I knew I would, just as I saw you, Link.

You haven't changed.

* * *

I could see the mark of physical pain across your face as you battled to keep your guard up. You should have let it go, I meant no harm.

I, too, had felt that feeling before, that pain when memories return - how did you think I recognised you?

"I Remember you. I knew I would, just as I saw you, Link."

You looked at me, your expression so familiar. Your eyebrows tilted downwards in a confused frown and your lips remained cemented together.

I stepped forward and let a smile form under my white coverings. "You haven't changed."

We would always run.

All through the streets, through all the crowds, around all the people. Even if we fell and scraped our knees we would get up and carry on, we loved to feel like we were flying.

I can remember how our excessive amounts of energy would get us in trouble with the castle's Inn Keeper. And she would squawk after us while shaking her broom and waving her arms complaining of how our behaviour led to her receiving few customers in her small, cosy little Inn.

In our town it was normal to see the assembly of neighbourhood mutts gathering around the central water fountain to lap up, and subsequently contaminate the source with their tongues.

We - who were never sure what we were running for, other than the pure thrill of feeling the wind against our skin - we named these dogs and treated them as our own. Yes, they had homes, but why would they surround themselves in the outside air if they wanted to be indoors?

You and I were very much like those dogs, we loved the simplest of things.

As we looked through the crowds, resting on the edge of the cascading water spring, I looked up to see the walls of the Castle. There it sat on its hill, observing us in our charming little town with cobbled walkways and towers that stood tall above the groups of people beneath them.

The Castle was never busy.

It was home to the Royal family and no townspeople were allowed inside.

I myself had never even seen the Princess…

I can remember how we greeted the nights by raising our weapons of choice, of royal blue and olive green and smashed them down on paper sheets; using the floor as our canvas we would create scribbled fairy tales and tiny legends until the small hours of the next morning.

I had created my own character being. You had yours. Oh, how you loved your green clad warrior.

Just by your face shape… the way your hair falls down and across, onto your face… the different tints and shades of blue in your light, bewildered eyes as they stare back at me… they're all the same as they were before, I can identify with you - you don't know who I am.

I am Sheik. I am the one who ran with you. I held your hand as we found our way through the crowds of people to ignorant to fly with us. I stood up and ran for help when you had tripped one too many times and were unable to stand.

Those days don't have to be over, we can still fly.

No…

They do, we've been over this.

Already, every detail is coming back to me.

The looks you gave me as we imagined the next tiny part of our adventure under the yellow exposure of candlelight.

The way you kept your smile hidden from those who had not broken away from the traditional guidelines for treating a street rat… ignorance was bliss for the majority of the townsfolk will lived alongside. Not once did you curl the edges of your lips at any of them.

They were just for me; as was my voice for you.

I did not speak to anybody if their name was not Link, you see.

We were two street rats who didn't need anybody so long as we had the other half of our pair.

We were content and happy.

And then one day… you were gone.

* * *

**Very short chapter this time guys, I'm sorry. D: **

**I realize I took longer than I should have to update, too. This week has been stressful with mocks, etc, but we soldier on! XD**

**I wanted this chapter to be slightly shorter anyways, it helps with the mood and besides, I know Chapter 3 will be much longer, maybe even longer than the first, so wish me luck with writing it. XD **

**Please R&R and let me know what you think! :D**


End file.
